leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New wiki background
Hi League of Legends Wiki, My name is Mark, and I'm a member of Wikia's Content Team. For the next week, I'll be helping out the wiki with several aspects, two of which are quite important. First of all, I'll be categorizing all so the wiki will have a strong image category structure and people will be able to find images more easily. Aside from uncategorized images, I'll also be making sure that all and that all (and some ). Secondly, I'd like to propose a rather big change, namely an image background, which I'll be detailing below. Currently the wiki has a plain, blue background that doesn't appeal to new visitors to the wiki, and in my opinion that has to change. What I'd like to do is add a new background which doesn't distract users from reading the content, but does make the wiki shine. Now, I know this is a big change, but it'll make the wiki look even nicer than it already does, and will attract more readers to the wiki to read all your hard work (the current colour scheme/wordmark won't be changed). I myself will be proposing a background here, and you guys/gals can vote if you like or dislike it. I'm also calling you, the community, to propose (a) nice background(s) (feel free to add backgrounds to this post). I know there are some very creative people out there, so if you'd like to express your creativity this will be a great time! I'll upload "my" background, so I guess the voting can commence tomorrow! Please comment below if you have any suggestions or if you (dis)like the idea. Cheers, Mark (talk) 15:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Comments Maaaagnificient, we were discussing and picking backgrounds (also figuring out a better color scheme) last week but didn't really get anywhere with that... 15:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm interested as long as it doesn't burn my eyes out of their sockets like the League of Legends forums did when they changed their background.Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 18:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree, the background really has to change. We failed hard last time we tried this tho-, since LoL has not so many suitable backgrounds.. Looking forward to any suggestion you may have :). 18:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'd gladly work with you on that. What size do we talk about for the background? Like, which size would you provide for us ? D3Reap3R 19:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Great to hear :)! The recommended dimensions are 2000x800 with the Wikia Article area cut out. The file format should be .jpg with a filesize of less than 100kB. Also, if the image will not be fixed (the image won't move when you move the page down), make sure to add to the bottom, right and left side of the image. Mark (talk) 19:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Just randomly found this. Perhaps it could be useful ? It's a lil small (1238 × 731) tho-.. 20:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :That would look like :File:Background_option_1_screenshot.jpg|this, with a fixed background. Personally I think we need something with a bit more blue, but if you guys/gals like it we can also settle for this one. In the meantime I'm looking for other images. Mark (talk) 13:31, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I hope that changing background will not alter the wiki-language.. :P On a more serious note, yeh, it looks horrible with all the blue we have here, but.... who said we have to keep that color ? :O 13:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I kinda like #2 Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 18:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Mark asked me to drop by and help out with the potential new skin that you guys are wanting. Using a slightly larger version of the image Zelgadis linked to, I made two new previews for you to take a look at - preview #1, preview #2. Since it was mentioned that you might want to stop using the dark blue page color, I changed it to a near black color with a tiny bit of blue mixed in. On #1 I used the current blue colors for the links and buttons, and on #2 I used a gold for the links and a darker blue for the buttons. Let me know if either of those previews are in the direction that you guys want to go, and of course, add any further details about what you want tweaked on them. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Definately #2, the colors have more flow compared to #1's yellow-orange background and blue...everything else 18:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I really like the work you have done, especially the background gradient! I'm not really a fan of red/orange links (actually, I don't like 'em at all), but the dark blue buttons are really cool. So I'd say #1, but with links/buttons a bit more dark. 18:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, for the completeness of what I intended, here is what I created out of the Background thing. It's nothing major though Good work on that though, JoePlay. I'll go with whatever is voted major. D3Reap3R 18:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: It's really nice! Not sure if it's really suitable as the wiki background, but I'm definitely saving that :3 18:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: I like it for a background change! - KazMx (Message me! ) 19:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have looked at all the other examples and I definitely like this one the most! It doesn't drastically change the current wiki color scheme and it is a great picture! Also, I noticed that one o the examples included a change to the links on pages but I like the links to stay blue (if not a darker blue). But this picture deserves +1,000! 23:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Got two more previews for you guys to look at. Taking Zelgadis's suggestion (keep the dark blue buttons and replace the orange links with dark blue), I made preview #3. Using that same color scheme with the image that D3Reap3R linked to, I made preview #4. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I honestly like 'em both.. I think the second is cooler but maybe it distracts too much from the content. Both better than the first 2 previews anyway. 22:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Blue one is too bright and distracting for a wiki... Would make a good wallpaper, though 00:26, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::I dislike this idea. I have allays hated background art on web pages. It's too distracting, your eyes don't know where to focus. But if you are going to do this you need to tone down those images. With the light on dark style we are using they are too bright. 22:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Exiton: regardless of which background image is chosen to be the default, I want to remind you (and anyone else) that you can override it and continue to use the current solid color (or any other color) by creating your own custom css settings at . To keep the current background, you would only have to use the following code: body { background-color: #070F29; background-image: none; } ::::::Hope that helps. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Voting Preview 4 #I like the #4 now Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 20:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #I Vote for the fourth option as well. - KazMx (Message me! ) 21:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #Looks great. I might change my mind to Neon's version though. But as of right now, I like this one. 23:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Comments I think we should wait a little before voting. Maybe there is a way to make #4 less distracting for example ? Decrease brightness maybe ? We have been with this background for ages, doubt some more days will hurt anyone :) 21:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :For one, I am neutral to this vote. For another, I am willing to further edit it. What should be changed ? Make it less "overwhelming" ? Or what exactly do you wish ? ^^ D3Reap3R 14:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry but I suck at artistic tasks, so I have no idea what should be changed :P. I can tell you that I find myself more looking at the background than at the text, and since this is a wiki focused on content this is not really desirable :). I find preview #3 less cool, but less "disturbing" to the content for example, no idea why.. 15:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll do something later and re-post it in here. I'll focus on making it less dominant to the viewer, so that it is comfortable to have int he background ("eye-candy") without overwhelming someone. D3Reap3R 20:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I added a little artistic touch to the image D3Reap3r uploaded, and hopefully it suits your tastes a bit more Zelga, I softened it and added a little more warmth then lowered the saturation a small amount. http://i56.tinypic.com/15e7nut.jpg 23:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I really like this, more than the second one below! Good job dude :3 00:51, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::It looks really nice, but it seems a bit dark, can you tone the darkness down just a pinch? 23:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::http://i52.tinypic.com/1zejvwm.jpg 00:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I like this one better can someone check how they'll relate to the site? 15:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Nice try Neon, but I dislike that so much of the picture is removed in the process. :< I was busy with my own real life however; I have something for you all now, though! I played with the adjustment of contrast and lightning; I have three different results; the changes are minuscule, though. First, Second and Third. What should be changed ? Are the colors still too overwhelming ? Tell me! D3Reap3R 19:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::I like the 3rd one the most but i thought the point of the art was so that we can see it. Shouldn't all the interesting things be off to the right and left of the articles, not in the middle of them. 19:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: True dat my youthful friend! Our dear Nystus gave me a better idea what I should lower. What about these ? First.1, Second.1 and Third.1. Is this better ? And please, update your votes to the specific description. D3Reap3R 20:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: I like the third one Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 23:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I think it's about time we put a new background online :). Please vote below which background you prefer. Mark (talk) 21:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say that there's consensus here to enable #4, it seems to be the most appreciated one out of all of them. Thanks for your help with design :) 22:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :If I had to choose, I'd say the very very last one. But I think i'll use that custom css modification Joe posted anyway :) -- 22:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Fourfourfour TehAnonymous 22:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :agree lets use number 4. :Ok number 4 wins. 04:50, 7/11/2011 ::No objections? If not, I/an admin will put the skin online tomorrow. Mark (talk) 22:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I am the only active admin and I am still learning :P a bureaucrat either Neon or Sam would have to do it. 22:19, 7/11/2011 ::::Just let Mark do it 07:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Mark contacted me, and I just implemented the background image and color theme I designed on preview #4. Glad I could help you guys. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thanks so much Joe 23:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It looks great! Thank you :) 23:47, 7/12/2011 Color Change Well I simply don't like our new black and greyish blue color, should we change it back? 01:44, 7/13/2011 Yes # 01:44, 7/13/2011 # I gets kinda dark down when u scroll down a bit :/ --LoLisNumbaWan 01:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Meh # - Well..... it bothers me a bit but I can live through it. --Zsoltitakacs 19:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) # - D3Reap3R 17:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) No # Dark blue or black, makes no functional difference. It's both dark.. My taste likes black more :P Deshiba 07:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) # A little bit of change doesn't hurt anyone, you will get accustomed to it in a week. 23:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) # I like it. 23:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Discussion *I think that the black could be toned down just a little with blue and the buttons could be a lot more comforting than what they are :S 23:22, 7/13/2011 (Nothing to do with this) w:c:lol now redirects to this wiki. I thought you guys should know :). Mark (talk) 22:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :That's great! It easier than typing out the whole thing. Thanks so much! 23:02, 7/14/2011